True Happiness
by GoldenGala
Summary: Sequel to "Unexpected." It's been nineteen years since the War, twenty since Harry confessed his love to Draco. How are their lives now? Together, as a family? HPDM. Slash. Smut (;


_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters being used in this story, only the story line I'm making them partake in ._

_Side Note: I've decided to make a sequel to "Unexpected" , it's more or less an epilogue. Thank you for the lovely reviews and criticism I received for "Unexpected" and I would love the same treatment for this story as well (:_

**True Happiness**

* * *

"Listen, Al, don't be nervous. Everything is going to be just fine, okay?" Harry Potter said soothingly to his eleven year old son. Albus nodded but still looked as thought he didn't believe his father.

"But what if I get sorted into Hufflepuff? Daddy is always throwing jibes at them!" Harry shot a glare at Draco who looked back at him innocently.

"Your Daddy doesn't mean any of the things he says about the Hufflepuff House." Harry said with a comforting smile.

"Uh, yes I do." Draco said nonchalantly. Harry gave a glare that clearly told him to fix this to his blonde haired husband. Draco sighed before he dropped down to one knee in front of his son so he would be eye to eye with him. He was short like Harry was when they were his age.

"Regardless of if you're sorted into Hufflepuff, I will love you no less. There is nothing... Truly wrong with the House, but you'll most likely be sorted into one of our Houses, like your older brother, James and Scorpius. You're brave, just like your Poppa," Draco smiled at the older raven who blushed lightly, "But you're clever and cunning just like your Daddy," He beamed at his child, "No matter what, we'll always be a family and you'll always be Albus Severus Malfoy-Potter." Albus returned the beaming smile his Daddy was giving him before hugging him tightly. "Now, I love you, sweetheart. Always." The blonde planted a wet kiss on Albus' cheek, making the younger raven pull away and wipe at his face.

"Eww, Daddy!" Harry laughed at his son's reaction. Albus was scrubbing Draco's spit off his face vigorously, his green eyes glinting playfully. As he watched, he felt a tug at his pants leg. He looked down at his youngest child, Sirius Remus Malfoy-Potter, who just turned five. The young boy raised his hands to be lifted off the ground and Harry scooped the boy into his arms and sat him on his hip. He then looked around for the only girl of the Malfoy-Potter family, Lilly. He saw her run off towards Hugo and Rose, Hermione and Ron's children, but she had the tendency to run off to places. Draco says she gets it from him and his stupid hero complex, just going out and looking for danger to save someone from. Harry snorted at the thought. He did _not_ search for danger. It just always seemed to find him.

He saw his daughter walking towards them with Ron, Hermione and little Hugo in tow and smiled. Just the two people he had wanted to see. By the time the couple and their child made it over to them, he train was beginning to depart. Harry quickly planted a kiss on Albus' forehead and shooed him off to the train, yelling out warnings to stay away from Peeves. It's been nineteen years since he attended the school his son was now headed to. Nineteen years since the War. When the train was finally far enough for the adults to stop waving at their shrinking children, they all turned towards each other.

"Hey mate!" Ron said as he clapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry grinned and punched the redhead in the shoulder playfully.

"Hey, Ron." Hermione embraced Draco warmly, like she was hugging a brother of sorts.

"Draco, I just finished this book and believe you would love it," She beamed.

"That means there is plenty of drama and hot smut scenes to keep me occupied." Draco winked with a chuckle.

"Of course!" Hermione laughed and dived right into the summary of the book which she memorized just like Hermione would.

"Oi, leave it the wives, eh?" Ron muttered to the raven and shook his head. Harry burst into laughter at the comment. Draco hated to be called the "wife" even though he took on the roles of the female partner more than Harry did. Hell, Draco was the one who carried all of their children!

"What was that, Weasley?" The ex-Slytherin hissed at the redhead with narrowed eyes. Ron lifted his hands up as if surrendering.

"I didn't say anything, anything at all." Harry laughed again. He enjoyed the fact that his two best friends got along with his husband as good as they did. It took some time, of course, but once they both saw that Draco honestly and truly loved the raven, they had no reason not to accept the blonde. Hermione and Draco eventually fell into a sibling like relationship, since they both never had any biological siblings, they were the brother and sister that they never had. Ron and Draco, however, still argued with each other, though now it usually didn't have so much hostility. It all was great in Harry's opinion.

"Oh, I thought so..." The blonde drawled before continuing his conversation with Hermione. Soon, they began to leave the station all together, still conversing lightly and watching their children play with one another. Once they were out on the sidewalk of Muggle London, they began their departure from each others company.

"Draco, love, would you mind going and warming up the car for me?" Harry asked as he handed his husband the keys, "I have to ask these two something. You can drive home, if you like." Draco raised an eyebrow, silently demanding an explanation later, before walking off towards the car. Harry turned towards his friends after watching the sway in Draco's hips as he walked away for a short moment. They both were eyeing him suspiciously. He grinned at them, "Would you mind watching Lily and Sirius for me? I know Hugo will probably be lonely since Rose left for Hogwarts today too. Plus, look at them! I don't think they would even want to leave each other so soon." Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Draco is surely rubbing off on you. We'll watch our godchildren, but next time, don't try to use my son as a reason to get your kids off your hands so you can go home and shag Draco." Harry blushed and Ron covered his face.

"'Mione! There are somethings a bloke just doesn't want to imagine his friends _doing_!" The other two adults laughed. Harry should've known Hermione would've seen right through his ploy. She wasn't given the title of the most brilliant Witch of their generation for no reason. Harry went down on his knee to address both of his children.

"You two are going to go with Auntie 'Mione and Uncle Ronny today, okay? To keep little Hugo company." Lily nodded and hugged her father around the neck.

"Okay, Poppa. I'll take good care of them for you." Harry chuckled at his daughters statement and kissed both of his children on the forehead before standing once again.

"Good girl," He ruffled her and Sirius' hair. Lily quickly rushed to fix what her father caused, reminding him of the man he had patiently in the car, "Take good care of them, will you?"

"We always do, no shoo, you dirty bastard," Hermione said with a friendly wink and a shooing motion with her hands which made Harry laugh. He said his goodbyes, hugging his friends and kissing the children once again before walking over to the car Draco was sitting in. He slid into the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt as Draco began to pull out of the parking space.

"You asked them to babysit?" The blonde asked. Harry smirked.

"Oh, no! I let our children run away somewhere, you know they know their way home." Draco gave him a glare that would've been fearsome if it weren't for the smile playing at the corners of his full lips.

"Alright, smart ass." Draco chuckled. Harry laughed again before falling silent and simply staring at his lover. Who would've thought all of this would've happened after that night in Sixth Year? It's been twenty years since he made that simple confession to the blonde that brought them together. Harry honestly didn't know what he would do without the bloke. He kept the raven on his toes before, during and after the War. The blonde even helped him look for Horocruxes. He remembered during the Final Battle at Hogwarts how he gave Draco his Invisibility Cloak to hide under, to be safe but instead the bloke went out and found one of the Horocruxes in the Room of Requirement. He would caught by his old friends, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. They no longer wanted his friendship once they knew the blonde was with the Light. Draco managed to destroy the tiara in the fire that Crabbe casted yet couldn't control, killing both himself and Goyle. Somehow, Draco was able to save himself and Blaise, leaving the Italian in a Life Debt with him.

Harry remembered the feeling of being fucking terrified when he saw the blonde carrying his burnt Invisibility Cloak and walking with soot all over his pale face and his charred robes. He remembered how the blonde kept murmuring apologies about the Cloak until Harry shut him up with a hard kiss, thankful that he didn't die along with Crabbe and Goyle. He also remembered how he had died and been resurrected somehow and how Narcissa lied for him. He remembered how he had to pretend to be dead in front of his friends as the Dark Lord told them of his demise.

He remembered the look on Draco's face when he saw his body laying limp in Hagrid's arms.

He remembered the scream that ripped from the blonde's mouth as he shot the Killing Curse at Voldemort himself making Harry jump from Hagrid and shoot the same curse at Voldemort again before the Wizard attempted to kill the only man he loved. He remembered how Voldemort's body fell to the ground and a roar of chaos from the Death Eaters as many Disapparated and others tried to stay and avenge the death of their Lord. He remembered Molly killing Bellatrix. He remembered Draco denying his father before everyone when the chaos subdued. He also remembered the kiss they shared when it was all over with. He remembered the piles of dead bodies that littered the floor of the Great Hall.

Remus... Tonks... Fred...

He remembered the people who died before the Final Battle at the hands or will of Voldemort.

Cedric... Sirius... Dumbledore...

So many dead because a prophecy and a psychotic serial killer snake freak.

Harry remembered how things began to get better, after the initial grief wore off. Draco even attended the funerals Harry wanted to go to in support. Draco held him at night when he would wake up from a nightmare of someone dying. Someone he loved. The blonde was there the entire year it too him to get over the War. He was there the entire year Harry blamed himself for everything that happened. Draco made sure the raven knew that the people who died, died because they were fighting for the same reason as Harry, not for Harry himself. He couldn't deny that the ex-Slytherin truly cared for him, no one would stay for an entire year constantly consoling their partner. No one Harry knew besides Draco, as it seemed.

Once things began to get settled, Harry got a job as an Auror and Draco got a job as a Healer which he no worked part time because of the children, Harry proposed at the ripe age of twenty. He figured if being through a War as well as Lucius trying to come for their heads wasn't enough to make Draco leave, he might as well put a ring on his finger because he didn't plan on letting the blonde go anywhere. They were married in August, in the garden of Malfoy Manor just as Narcissa had pleaded. She couldn't leave the Manor for two years and a half after the War and she wanted to see her son ger married. It was the least they could do for her. They spent their honeymoon under the sun in Hawaii, where they made sweet love for the first time. Apparently, one time was all it took to get Draco pregnant with their first born, Scorpius Draconis Malfoy-Potter. Harry didn't even know that blokes could even get pregnant until a Healer in the state explained to them that it was a rare occurrence between bonded mates of very powerful Wizards. Scorpius was born with blonde hair and grey eyes just like the father who carried him for the full nine months.

After the blonde recovered from his pregnancy, they tried sex again. With James Harrison Malfoy-Potter, it took to intercourses before he was conceived. He was raven haired and grey eyed, a beautiful baby boy. Then came along Albus Severus Malfoy-Potter, who was born prematurely. He was born with raven locks and green eyes, the spitting image of Harry himself. The boy had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks, roughly a month before they were allowed to take him home with them. Once he gained enough weight to be considered healthy, he grew up just as his brothers did, strong and playful. Yet, Draco seemed to dote on him more than the other boys.

After Albus, there was Lily. Lidia Nymphadora Malfoy-Potter, born with blonde hair and green eyes, she was undoubtedly gorgeous. Soon after Lilly, Sirius Remus Malfoy-Potter was born, raven haired and grey eyed like his older brother James. Albus and Lily were the only two who inherited the trademark eyes of the grandmother they never would meet, but all of his babies were beautiful. He loved all of them and the man he had them with.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" Said blonde inquired as they pulled into the driveway of their large but small house in the middle of Muggle and Wizard society. Harry didn't even notice when they were getting close to the house, he was so lost in his memories.

"I was only thinking..." Draco eyed him.

"I know, you were thinking of more than one thing, I'm sure. You let your emotions play out on your face, love..." Draco said softly. He knew what his husband was thinking of. Only one thing could make his raven's face look so... dark and upset. He knew that Harry was thinking of the War.

"So you were watching me think, Draco?" Harry chuckled.

"No, not necessarily. I glanced at you occasionally, you know, I do have to drive this contraption."Draco huffed with a wave of his pale hands, gesturing towards the steering wheel of the car. Harry laughed. Draco only agreed to get a car because he saw one in the telly, sniffing and admitting that it looked cool and all Muggle things weren't death waiting to happen. So, Harry made them both take the Driving Test for it before he bought one.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Wouldn't want to be a pile of metal and matter all on the road." Draco rolled his eyes.

"You were thinking of the War." It wasn't a question. He knew the answer so he touched the raven's hand gently. Harry nodded, looking down at their hands then back up into the pools of grey.

"But then I started to think about how things got better. How I have you and all that sweet shit." Harry said with a grin. Draco smiled softly in return, leaning in and kissing the raven softly on the lips.

"Good, you shouldn't dwell on those memories. I've told you before, they would be proud to know you won the War, no matter the cost. What they were fighting for was bigger than them, than all of us. They would be proud, now get on with your life." Draco said with a bright smiled that still made harry's breath catch. The raven smiled back and nodded before stealing another kiss from his husband.

"Come on, we have the entire house to ourselves and we're out here in the car." Harry winked before stepping out the car. Draco followed and stepped in front of the raven, bumping his hip against his lover before walking ahead.

"Nice arse, Malfoy." Draco turned his head and blushed before flipping Harry off and walking up the steps to their home. As he pushed the key into the door, Harry wrapped his hands around the blonde's waist and kissed his shoulder through his robes. "You know when we get in there, I plan on fucking you senseless." Draco's cheeks heated up once again. He opened the door as his member twitched at the idea of having his husband filling him. When they both were behind the door, Harry pushed the smaller male against the wood of the door, crushing his lips against his in a heated and bruising kiss. Tongues met in a familiar dance for dominance, Draco still fighting even though they both knew who would win. The blonde moaned into the kiss and titled his head back when Harry's lips attacked his jaw, then neck, sucking on the spot a little over his pulse point that made his knees go weak.

The raven lifted the blonde off the ground, wrapping his slender legs around his waist and grabbing a handful of his arse in his hand as the other went and unbuttoned his robes. Draco mewled when he felt Harry's erection against his thigh, imagining the feel of the man thrusting heavily inside of him.

"Harry... Bedroom." Draco panted as he ripped Harry's shirt open. The raven didn't really like wearing robes, he said they were too much. The raven lifted Draco off the door and began long, quick strides to their bedroom, all the while Draco attacked his neck and chest, leaving hickies in his wake.

"Fuck, damn. Where the hell is the bedroom?" Harry cursed making Draco laugh.

"Right, the door on the left, baby. I thought you lived here long enough to know." Draco chuckled with a smirk.

"Shut up," Harry kissed him again, following his directions and pushing the blonde on the wall next to the door so he could open it. He stepped into the master bedroom, nipping at Draco's nipples and massaging the pebbles with his tongue making the blonde throw his head back in pleasure. Harry kicked the door closed and fell on the bed with Draco under him. He pulled the rest of the shirt off that he wasn't able to get off the pale man in the hall before kissing down his stomach. Draco immediately entwined his fingers in the impossible black hair of the man he loved in anticipation. Harry kissed the waistline where cloth and skin met, teasing his blonde.

"Harry," Draco whined and bucked his hips forward. Harry grinned before pulling the slacks and pants off his lover and watching his pink cock spring forth from a neatly kept patch of blonde pubic hair. He licked from the base to the tip, dragging a drawn out moan from the man beneath him. He put the head of the cock in his mouth, before slowly pushing down until he felt the head touch the back of his throat and swallowed. "Oh, Merlin, Harry!" Draco moaned loudly pushing his hips further into the man's face. Harry pushed his hips down before bobbing his head in a quick motion, swiping his tongue over the head every other time his head came up before letting the appendage slip from his lips with an audible 'pop'. He sat up and watched as his husband panted under him, pink cheeks and swollen lips from biting them and a hard dick still moist with his saliva.

"Your turn." Harry said with a bite to his lip. Draco wriggled from beneath him, settling on his hands and knees in front of Harry, waiting as the man undid his pants for him. He stepped out of his pants and pointed his dick right at his blonde who took the whole member in his mouth in a swift motion. He guided Draco's head with his hand and threw his head back. The blonde sure knew how to suck his dick. He felt hands massage his bullocks as Draco bobbed his head languidly. Harry groaned and pulled the man off his cock, not wanting to get close so soon. "On your back." Draco laid back on his back and pulled his legs up until his knees were pressed against his chest. If possible, Harry got harder from the sight. He spelled some lube on his fingers and inserted the first digit into his lover before quickly adding the second. He pushed and pulled his fingers inside of his husband, enjoying the breathless moans that he would soon make silent screams of pleasure. He pushed the third finger in and thrust his digits inside the other male only twice before his love demanded to be fucked. "Alright, alright." Harry chuckled.

He aligned his member with Draco's pink entrance before pushing through the tight ring of muscle. He groaned as he felt the tight heat swallow his dick hungrily. He bucked and fully sheathed himself inside of his husband.

"Harry, move. Now." Draco keened. Harry obliged and began a slow rhythm, panting at the tightness encircling his prick. Draco moaned in pleasure, encouraging Harry to pick up the pace. Harry leaned back, bringing Draco's legs up with him and spreading them as far as they would go. Thankfully, his blonde was flexible. He angled himself so he would hit the spot that would make Draco arch off the bed and curl his toes. When he hit it, Draco did just that and screamed his husband's name. Harry thrusts himself harshly into the man under him, who was now screaming his praises and encouraging him on.

"Fuck, Draco..." Harry groaned out as he felt the familiar tightening off his balls. He was getting close. His thrusts became more erratic and his force more powerful than before. He grabbed Draco's hips and pulled the blonde down on him as he thrust up into him, still attacking his prostate with bruising force. Draco screamed his release, thick ropes of his cum coating his pale chest. During his release, the muscles in his arse clenched around Harry's own dick, ripped an explosive orgasm from the raven. He released deep inside of his husband, coating his insides with his spunk.

He collapsed on top of Draco, panting as the man wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him several times. Harry casted a wandless Cleaning Charm and rolled off of his husband and laid next to him. Draco cuddled next to the love of his life and sighed contentedly.

"It's been a while since we were able to do that." Harry nodded against Draco's head and chuckled.

'What if you get pregnant again?" Draco shot up and his hands went in his hair.

"Merlin! I already popped out five of your babies!"

"So how bad could a sixth be?" Harry cut him off with a chuckle, "Besides, it's not like you lose your figure or anything." Harry said as he eyed Draco slender body hungrily causing said blonde's cheeks to color.

"I am not a Weaslette!" Draco shouted. Harry huffed and rolled his eyes as he pulled the blonde to his chest.

"No, you're not. You're my husband, what's wrong with having another baby of mine?" Draco fell silent then shrugged.

"Whatever, if I do I just hope it's another girl. For Lily's sake..." Harry grinned and pulling the blonde on top of him. Draco colored when he could feel Harry's hardening cock.

"We should try and see." Harry smirked and rolled his hips up. Draco shook his head.

"We will not try and get me pregnant," Draco huffed as his own member began to show interest, "If it happens, then it happens." Draco moaned breathlessly as Harry began to nip at his chest and rub his thighs. The raven chuckled.

"Fine with me, as long as I get into that tight arse again."

"You'll always be able to get in this arse, it's all yours." Draco panted and Harry groaned softly at his words then laughed at the next, "Merlin, who would've thought I'd have five maybe six children? Salazar's boxers..."

"Shut up," Harry laughed before turning them both over and proceeding to enter the world of passion with his lover once again.

* * *

_Review , review , review ! (:_


End file.
